


Hot Chocolate (only the best without cream)

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (especially each other tho), Fluff, I gotta admit even though I mention those others they're not actually there, M/M, fluffy fluff, hq rarepair exchange 2016, it really focuses on tendou and semi jsyk, they deserve everything, they're dorks and I love them dearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi took a deep breath.<br/>“What would you like to order?” he said, trying to not let show how annoyed he was.</p><p>It worked. The redhaired guy stopped talking and turned towards him. Semi could see his eyes widen a bit before he breathed: “You.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate (only the best without cream)

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Semi never went to Shiratorizawa feat. Coffeeshop AU.  
> All wrapped up nicely in cute TenSemis.
> 
>  
> 
> This was written for the Rarepair Exchange 2016  
> My recipient is nikimata.tumblr.com !!
> 
> I hope you like it I had lots of fun writing this!!!!♥

Everyone had those days that they wished to end already, but felt like the time kept dragging on painfully slow, as if it was mocking them.  
  
  
Today was one of those days and Semi was pissed beyond everything. Not only did he have to stay up late to finish an assignment for school, but it was also the day he had to work on. Just now a group of boys around his age had entered the café his family was running. And they were loud. Too loud, if you'd ask Semi's pounding head.  
  
He let them sit down, meanwhile serving another table with two older ladies. He refilled their cups with fresh coffee and then walked over to the tables the boys were sitting at. They were discussing something, as it seemed, so Semi cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
Everyone turned to him – except that one redhaired guy, who was apparently in the middle of telling a story to his friend next to him.  
  
  
Semi took a deep breath.  
“What would you like to order?” he said, trying to not let show how annoyed he was.  
  
It worked. The redhaired guy stopped talking and turned towards him. Semi could see his eyes widen a bit before he breathed: “You.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“You are excus- I MEAN, I'll have a hot chocolate. Without cream.”  
  
  
Semi huffed and wrote down the orders of everyone before he went back to the counter to get them prepared by his co-worker. When he stood at the counter he let his eyes wander to the clock.  
He knew that he just had to say a word to be able to go home.  
It was beneficial to be the café owners' son.  
But he didn't want to leave the other waiters hanging. It would be a lot more stress for them. Besides, it was his own fault for not finishing that assignment earlier.  
  
No, he would stay those last thirty minutes. That much he could do.  
  
  
Semi yawned, covering his mouth with his hand, before he walked over to those two ladies again, as they wanted to pay. He thanked them for visiting and wished them a good day before he took their cups and plates. When he came back to the counter, the barista had finished the large order for those boys.  
  
Semi took another deep breath and went to their table with the first tablet.  
  
  
It happened when he came back with the second one. His vision blurred for a second and Semi cursed his tiredness. He blinked quickly, but it was too late. He had spilled the drink he had held in his hand. And of course it had to be the drink of a certain redhaired guy. Additionally, as if that wasn't bad enough already, some of it had spilled on that guy's pants. They were soaked with hot chocolate now.  
  
Semi almost let out a curse.  
“I'm so sorry. I'll get you napkins and a new drink immediately,” he said through grit teeth.  
  
“I'd rather have your number.”  
  
Semi, who was already on his way to get the napkins, stopped in his tracks and turned back to him, his eyes piercing through the boy.  
“What?”  
  
“Oh. Uhm.. nothing.”  
  
Semi furrowed his eyebrows before he started to move again.  
  
  
He got him napkins, a new drink - and a piece of chocolate cake as an apology.  
The redhaired guy looked delighted when he saw the cake.  
“Thank you, uhm..?”  
  
“Semi. And you don't have to thank me for that. After all I ruined your pants.”  
  
“Don't worry about it.”  
  
Semi nodded and wanted to get back to the counter.  
  
“Hey, wait!”  
  
He stopped again and turned to him. Once he noticed that the whole table was watching them he crossed his arms.  
“What is it?”  
  
The redhaired guy... blushed? Or was that an illusion that happened if you stared at his hair for too long?  
  
Not that Semi had stared at him.  
  
  
The guy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, but still didn't say a single word.  
  
Semi sighed annoyed.  
“I don't know if you noticed but I have to work. If you have nothing to say, I'll leave. Excuse me now.”  
  
  
Instead of going back to the counter like he had planned to, Semi went into the kitchen, where he leaned against the wall and rubbed his temples. He really needed some sleep. Especially if he already snapped at customers because of his tiredness. Normally he'd stay polite, no matter how rude or annoying the customer was.  
Well, except for that one guy who pinched his co-workers butt. Semi had kinda broken his hand, but he had deserved it.  
  
Semi looked up when said co-worker entered the kitchen and asked him for some help. His shift was almost over, but suddenly the café was full. He slapped his cheeks and went back to work.  
  
  
When his shift ended, another waiter took over his tables. Like the table those boys were still sitting at.  
  
He left the café without sparing them another glance.  
  


  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  


  
His next shift was three days later, on a sunday, and he was in a much better mood since he got enough sleep on saturday and even went early to bed that day.  
  
The door opened and Semi turned to greet the new customer when he saw that it was the redhaired guy from a few days before. This time he was alone, though, and he was looking around as if he was searching for something. Apparently he found it because his face lit up just slightly and he started to move again. He sat down at a table at the wall and got his laptop out of his backpack, as well as the charger.  
  
“So he searched for a socket,” Semi quietly muttered to himself. The redhaired guy, as Semi was calling him secretly, was facing the counter, but he didn't look towards it even once. Semi watched him take out his glasses, put them on and then saw how he immediately started to write.  
  
The serious look on his face made Semi stand there and watch him for a while. He was lucky that even though it was a sunday, there weren't many people in the café. Otherwise his parents would have been mad at him for spacing out. But honestly, how could someone blame him when that guy looked just so fucking cute, with his stupid glasses and that serious look on his face? It just wasn't fair.  
  
When Semi realized what he had just thought, he made himself an espresso and downed it in one go.  
  
  
He took a deep breath before he walked over to the redhaired guy's table. He watched him lifting his head when he saw someone approaching and his eyes widened a bit when he recognised Semi.  
  
“What would you like to order?” Semi asked him, and for some reason it felt like a déjà-vu. Except that this time, the guy didn't say that he wants to order him. Instead, he smiled politely and ordered a hot chocolate without cream. At least that part was the same.  
  
Semi lingered a little at his table. Not enough to make it obvious, but.. he expected him to say something. Something flirty. Or even just a little chat.  
But nothing came from him.  
He just turned back and continued working on what he had worked on before.  
  
Blinking confused, Semi went back to the counter to get that hot chocolate done. He definitely seemed like the type to always, _always_ grin and flirt with someone around him. Seeing him all polite and serious was.. weird? Not what Semi had expected. But it was nice. And it surely made his heart flutter a bit.  
  
For whatever reason.  
  
  
Semi scolded himself. He was at work. There was no time for thoughts like that.  
He got him the hot chocolate and throughout his shift Semi continued to watch him. It was because of that that he noticed the chocolate that stuck to the upper lip of the redhaired guy and Semi thought that it was kinda endearing.  
  
Maybe.  
  
In a way.  
  
He would never admit it out loud though.  
  
  
Semi was in such a good mood after watching him, that his co-workers started to wonder what had happened. Neither of them guessed, though, that it was because of a certain redhaired customer and his hot chocolate.  
  
After his shift ended, Semi left the café humming a song under his breath.  
His co-workers had never been more confused.  
  


 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

  
  
The next time Semi saw the redhaired guy, he was with his friends again. And again it was in the café. There was nothing left of the seriousness from when he came here before. Instead he was laughing a lot. Joking around with his friends. And when he spotted Semi, he winked at him.  
Semi rolled his eyes but walked over to their table to take their orders.  
When it was the redhaired guy's turn, he ordered a hot chocolate, of course without cream, and a chocolate cake.  
“To celebrate!” he grinned at Semi.  
  
“Is it someone's birthday?” Semi asked.  
  
He hoped not. Because then he would have to get them that ridiculous ''Happy Birthday'' singing swan. It was awful, but his parents were fond of it and told everyone to get it if it was someone's birthday. “As a sign of appreciation,” Semi's mother had said.  
To him, though, it was more like a sign of ''Please don't ever come here again and tell us it's your birthday''.  
  
It didn't even make sense that it was a swan.  
  
  
“Oh, no!” The redhaired guy waved his hand and grinned at him. “We're celebrating that we won the nationals.” His voice was full of pride.  
  
“Nationals?” Semi raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, I play volleyball. Well, _we_ play,” he quickly added when one of his friends jabbed him in his ribs. He was looking at Semi as if he was expecting something. Probably him suddenly being in awe and fawning over him.  
  
“Is that supposed to impress me?”  
To be honest, Semi _was_ impressed. Really impressed even. But he should be damned if he'd admit that.  
  
The redhaired guy's face fell.  
“It's cool, okay?!” He defended himself with a pout.  
  
“So what?” Semi raised an eyebrow. “You're not the only one.”  
  
“The only one to what?”  
  
“To play volleyball.”  
  
“Of course there are others who-” The redhaired guy stopped himself, his eyes widening in realisation. “Wait. Are you trying to imply that you play volleyball, too?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“Which position?”  
  
“Setter.”  
  
“You should set for me.”  
  
“Don't you have an own setter in your team? I mean, with winning the nationals he should be surely amazing.”  
  
“We do have one but-”  
  
“Then practice with him. I don't have much time anyways.”  
  
  
The rest of the team laughed as the redhaired guy pouted even more now. Semi quickly took the other orders and left. But he couldn't help but to hear the small exchange between his redhaired guy and someone else.  
  
“I can set to you all you want. In practice, at least. You just have to say a word, Tendou.”  
  
“Thanks Shirabu.”  
  
  
When the group left the café a while later, Tendou, as he now knew his name, wouldn't meet Semi's eyes, or even look at him on his way out. He stopped in the door, though, and turned around to look back and he offered Semi a polite, maybe even a little shy smile, before he closed the door behind him.  
  
  
Semi blushed and he asked himself what he did to deserve that.  
  


  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

  
His fists were clenched tightly and he was feeling uneasiness just by looking at those two customers. It was a date, apparently, but the girl looked somehow uncomfortable. Her date kept talking though, as if he didn't notice.  
  
A while later the girl shifted in her seat, her hands now not clutching her mug anymore. She replied to him, pushing a stand of hair behind her ear. It seemed like she was starting to relax a little. Maybe she just had been nervous.  
Semi exhaled and went to another customer's table, since they wanted to pay. But he stood alert. He was ready to interrupt if he had to.  
  
  
He was about to get back to the counter when he heard her say “Let me go!” He turned around to see that she got up while the man still sat and held her by her arm.  
  
Semi was already on his way there, when suddenly a familiar figure forcefully yanked that man's arm away from that girl. Semi didn't even notice them getting into the café.  
Tendou positioned himself in front of the girl.  
He stood there, his usual grin gone. Instead he looked angry. (Semi would never admit it but it looked _really_ hot, in a way.)  
“This is not how you should treat a lady.”  
  
“Get the fuck out of my way! She is with me.”  
  
“Apparently she doesn't want to be with you anymore.”  
  
“That's not your place to tell, asshole.”  
  
“But it's hers. And I recall her saying to you to let her go so there's that.”  
  
The man seemed unsatisfied with that answer. Very unsatisfied. He got up and raised his hand against him. Tendou still didn't move and just looked that man in his eyes, which seemed to make him even angrier. He was about to punch Tendou when someone else grabbed his arm from behind.  
  
“I won't let you hurt my teammate,” a deep voice said.  
  
The man turned around and only now he could see the whole volleyball team standing behind him. Everyone looked incredibly pissed off. The man freed his arm from the volleyball team's captain, slammed down some money on the table, and left the café.  
  
  
Semi watched as the girl bowed to Tendou, thanking him for his help again and again. But he just rubbed the back of his head, his wide grin back on his lips again.  
  
“Naturally. You shouldn't thank me for that. Anyone would have helped.” She smiled a bit and bowed to him again, before she payed her drink and left the café as well. Tendou watched her as she got into a taxi before he sat down with the others. Semi approached them.  
  
“Thank you, Tendou,” he said before everything else. The latter looked up to the waiter.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I've been watching them for quite a while and it seemed like she was starting to relax. Apparently I was wrong.”  
  
“Oh. That's what you mean. It's nothing. Really.” A soft smile was on Tendou's lips and Semi felt his heart beating faster.  
  
Tendou suddenly blinked in confusion.  
“Wait. You know my name? I didn't remember telling you, though. Which was like, bad manner. Sorry.”  
  
“Don't worry. I overheard you and your teammates.”  
  
“Oh, I see.”  
  
“So, what can I get you?”  
  
  
When Semi got the drinks, he made sure to also get the biggest piece of chocolate cake for Tendou.  
  
“As a thank you,” he said as he put it on the table, along with his drink. In reply, Semi got back the biggest and brightest grin he had ever seen.  
“You're so nice, Semi,” Tendou chuckled. „You always get me cake. I hope you won't get in trouble for that.”  
“It's fine. My parents own this place.”  
“Family business, huh? So you're not only pretty and hardworking but also a good son.”  
Semi quickly turned away, pretending that he had to go back to work, when in reality he just wanted to hide the blush that was dusting his cheeks.  
  
  
Semi was on his break when the volleyball team payed and left, so when he came back and saw only Tendou left at the table, he was surprised. He approached him to ask him if he maybe wanted another hot chocolate. But when he got to Tendou's table and the latter looked up to him, it seemed like the other wanted to say something, so Semi kept quiet and waited.  
  
Tendou's face was serious again and he looked at Semi as if he was searching for something. But then, slowly, a tiny smile appeared on his lips.  
“Can I take you out? I mean, on a date?”  
  
Semi blinked confused. He didn't expect that but if he was honest with himself (and Tendou for that) then-  
“Yes, please.”  
  
Tendou's face lit up, his grin as blending as the sun itself.  
  
He asked for Semi's phone number, so that they could talk about a time and day. And Semi, instead of writing it down on a piece of paper or even a napkin, just grabbed Tendou's arm and wrote his number down there.  
“There you go.”  
  
“I'll contact you,” Tendou grinned at him before he got up and took Semi's hands, squeezing them slightly.  
  
“See you then,” he said and just left the café. But not without stopping in the door for a second to wave at Semi. The latter watched him leave, so he could see him skipping down the road. He snorted.  
  
“You're a grown ass man, Tendou,” he muttered to himself, shaking his head. 'But that's what love can do with you, apparently,' Semi thought.  
  
He felt like skipping down the road as well.  
  


  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  


  
The wristwatch was telling him that he was late already. Shit, shit, _shit_! Semi ran faster.  
He had missed his bus so he had to ran the entire way to the café. When he finally came there, Tendou was already waiting for him. He turned and spotted Semi. His entire face suddenly lit up.  
Semi blinked, blinded by his smile because ' _What the fuck, Tendou? Why are you so cute?_ How _are you so cute?'_ He could just stare at him.  
  
“Earth to Semi, are you there?”  
  
“O-oh, uh, yeah. Sorry I'm late. I missed my bus and had to run.”  
  
Tendou just waved it off.  
“Don't worry about it. We still have some time.”  
  
Some time? For what? But before Semi could ask him, Tendou held out a hand.  
“Shall we get going then?”  
  
Semi took a deep breath before he took Tendou's hand. “Let's go.”  
  
  
“Where are we going,” he asked Tendou after a while.  
  
But he just grinned at him. “You'll see.”  
  
Semi rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips, and let Tendou drag himself with him anyways. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he liked the feeling of Tendou's warm hand holding his own hand.  
  
Semi always had cold hands and he hated it. Especially in Winter. He looked up from their hands and his eyes wandered to Tendou's broad back and he asked himself how it would feel if Tendou gave him a piggyback ride.  
  
Semi was still thinking about that when they arrived, so he ran into Tendou when he stopped.  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Were you in thoughts?” Tendou asked him with a grin on his his face. Semi nodded, a bit embarrassed.  
Tendou let it slide.  
  
“Look, we're here,” he said with a grin on his face.  
  
Semi blinked and his eyes fell on the banner.  
“A volleyball game? Seriously?”  
  
“Why not? You play, I play. It's the most logical conclusion.”  
  
Well, he had a point there. Semi shrugged.  
“I guess it is.”  
  
He smiled at the thought of watching a good volleyball game as he hadn't been at any recently. Semi's eyes flickered back to the banner – when suddenly his face fell.  
“The _fucking national team_ is playing?” He looked at Tendou, aghast.  
  
“So you finally noticed, huh?” he practically beamed at Semi. He looked so proud of himself.  
  
“How did you even get tickets? And weren't they like really expensive? God, you can't do this on a first date.”  
  
“Calm down, it's just a friendly match” Tendou laughed. “Besides, I didn't pay anything. Wakatoshi got me the tickets. Maybe you remember him. He's the captain of our team.”  
  
Semi remembered him. Of course he did. That Wakatoshi guy gave off an aura of power, confidence and sheer pride. So he nodded. “I remember him.”  
  
“Well, he was chosen to participate in the Youth World Championship. As Japan's under 18 representative.”  
  
Semi gaped at him. “What? Seriously?”  
  
“Yup. And he was able to get those tickets for me. So I could take you here.”  
  
“Holy shit,” Semi whispered and made Tendou laugh with that again. “Right? I also remembered something I wanted to ask you now. May I?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“So, for how long are you playing volleyball now?”  
  
Semi thought about it. “Since the first grade of middle school, I think? I remember that I joined the club because the way the setter handled the ball just.. please don't laugh at my words, but it honestly set something like a fire off in my chest.”  
  
Tendou didn't laugh. Not at all. He smiled. Knowing. _Understanding._  
“I know what you mean. It was kinda like that for me as well, just that I was watching a game in TV.”  
  
“I guess we have something else in common then,” Semi smiled back at him. Then he sighed. “My current school is not very good though.”  
  
“That's a shame.” Tendou put his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “It would've been nice to play against you.”  
  
Semi snorted. “And what? Beat us viciously? Wouldn't really make a good impression on me to be honest.”  
  
A sigh escaped Tendou. “I guess you're right.” He dramatically put a hand on his forehead. “Shame on me.”  
  
Semi giggled a bit. “You're ridiculous.”  
  
Tendou cracked open an eye to look at Semi. “I know. And you like it.”  
  
“I do. I mean, I guess I do.” Semi cursed his tongue for slipping like that. Tendou seemed to sense it and let Semi's tiny little confession rest at that.  
  
“Okay, but if we can't play against each other, what about playing together?”  
  
“I told you before that you already have a setter you can play with.”  
  
Tendou protested. “But I want _you_ to set to me. Besides, it would be a lot of fun. So, what do you think, _Se~_ _mi_ _~_ _chan_ _~,_ ” he singsang Semi's name, which caused him to blush.  
  
“M-maybe. But not today,” he stuttered out.  
  
“Are you saying that you want another date?” Tendou chuckled when Semi's face got even redder.  
  
He took Semi's hands back in his own and squeezed them. Then he blushed himself when Semi looked at their tightly clutched hands first, and moved his eyes to his face. Semi liked it.  
  
“I'd love to take you on another one,” Tendou suddenly said all nervously. “But first let's have some fun at today's game.”  
  
Semi didn't answer him and turned away, but when Tendou let their fingers entwine, he knew that Tendou had seen the smile on his lips.  
  
  
  
After the game was over, Tendou and Semi were all pumped up.  
  
“That last spike was incredible! I felt like I could feel the vibration in my bones when the ball hit the floor,” Semi said all excited. Tendou chuckled quietly and just enjoyed watching Semi, whose eyes were shining. Suddenly he heard Semi's stomach growl, so he suggested to go and grab some dinner together. Semi wanted nothing fancy, so they settled for pizza.  
  
  
Once they sat down, Semi started to talk about the match again and he didn't stop even after he got his pizza – he just paused inbetween his sentences to take a bite every now and then. Tendou simply listened to him, when he suddenly leaned forward and Semi suddenly couldn't think anymore.  
' _His face_ _i_ _s too close!!_ _'_  
  
“Wha-what are you-?”  
  
Tendou wiped Semi's cheek with a tissue. “You had some tomatosauce on there.”  
  
Semi stared at him, blushing as he tried to find words.  
“You just could've told me,” he finally got out. “I could've wiped it away myself.”  
  
Tendou grinned at him. “But that wouldn't have been fun.”  
  
Semi rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before he took a large bite of his pizza, his cheeks still red.  
  
  
  
After they finished it, Tendou insisted to walk Semi home. At first the latter was protesting, but soon he didn't say anything anymore. Hand in hand they walked by each other's side in comfortable silence.  
A while later they stood at the door to Semi's house. Both silent, as they didn't know what to say.  
  
  
Tendou took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss Semi on his cheek.  
“Goodnight,” he finally said, “and sleep well.”  
  
Semi looked at him, only for a few seconds, before he grabbed the completely surprised Tendou by his collar and pulled him down.  
“I already hate that you're taller than me,” he whispered, before he pressed a little kiss on Tendou's lips.  
“Goodnight, and thank you for today. I really had a lot of fun.”  
  
Tendou grinned goofily at him, his entire face red, which matched Semi's blushing face.  
“I'll see you. Sweet dreams, Semi.” Tendou walked back to the gate. He didn't leave though, without turning back to Semi and giving him a little wave.  
Then he skipped away again.  
  
When Tendou was out of sight, Semi sighed. He _really_ had it bad for his favourite redhaired customer.  
  
But he loved it.


End file.
